Remember Our Past
by The Girl With No Identity
Summary: In an effort to gain more popularity, Commissioner Hiwatari adopts another teenage genius into his family. The girl has more history than Daisuke would like with the Niwa and Hikari clans, and adds more problems to the feud. KradxOC, eventual SatoshixOC.


**Remember Our Past**

_Warnings_: Krad/OC; eventual Satoshi/OC

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DNAngel or any of the original characters of the series, Yukiru Sugisaki does.And I refuse to watch the anime because animes usually blow compared to the mangas during my experiences. Please respect my views and don't go "OMG! Ur fic doesn't line up with teh TV show!" I am well aware of that and I choose to ignorantly alter as I please.

_A/N:_ Okay, I posted my short story "Too Tired to Think" as a casual fic between my OC (w/ Mary Sue-ish qualities) and Krad. But now I've decided to make a story out of it. Note that I've never watched the anime and only go by the manga, which I'm up to volume 10 on. Read & Review :peace sign:

* * *

**New Girl**

It's amazing how fast rumors spread through Azumano, especially about someone new in the neighborhood. It was a rare thing, not the rumors, the fact someone new was in town. This quiet, undisturbed communityis unfamiliarwith beinggraced bythe presence of a stranger. Not the 'creepy-guy-down-the-street' stranger, the 'whoa-where'd-they-come-from' stranger. Combine that with a bunch of curious middle school girls, and you've got yourself a rumor mill working overtime.

"Did you see her?"

"See who?" asked Daisuke after being roughly pulled into a small hall off the main one by Risa.

"The new one!" she said, a little infuriated by the red-head's lack of knowledge.

"No."

Risa sighed exasperatedly, as if this 'new one' had been wearing a neon sign that advertised said status. He probably would have missed it anyway, judging he was too busy looking for Riku. However, as soon as Daisuke had caught his breath, he was being dragged down the hall again.

"HEY! Would you stop-" he lost all train of thought though, it turned out he had been dragged towards a horde of girls talking in feverish pitches to each other, not noticing his brutal arrival.

"I heard sheth from China!" squealed a rather short girl with a lisp.

"No, she's from America," countered a purple-haired, slouching girl.

"Or the UK," suggested a girl who had beady black eyes which made her look like an insect.

Daisuke had trouble following the conversation; this was more like geography class than chatter. He tried in vain to slip away, but realized Risa still had a firm hold on the back of his shirt. Damn. Risa, sensing the tug, pushed him into the middle of the group as if this would be a better plan of detaining him. Suddenly all stopped, including the purple-haired girl who was making squawks similar to a parrot to get attention. Daisuke directed a rather helpless stare at Risa as to ask what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

Risa simply folded her arms across her chest and gave a slight nod to the gang "tell him what we know."

"Well," began the beady-eyed one, looking like she'd fall over with excitement, "today, at 7:08 a.m. a girl with waist-length blonde hair, dark brown eyes, approx. 150 cm. showed up in the main office with Hiwatari Satoshi. She took 15 minutes and 34 seconds registering into the school, or so we infer, while Hiwatari gave impatient looks and finally left 8 minutes and 56 seconds into it. The female then left, traveled down Hallway D then turned left on Hallway B, up Staircase K and three rooms down into Room II-B. She is currently sitting in there, listening to a CD player."

The squawking girl picked up immediately where the insect-looking one stopped, "so far, from what we've picked up from the information floating around the school, she is the second orphan genius Commissioner Hiwatari has adopted, but she's not from Japan, at least, not in the past few years. Her mother used to live in the area according to Miyuki's sister-in-law's aunt but moved to a different country after she married."

Soon after the girls stared at him with an intensely anxious gaze, making him rather uncomfortable, "that's really great… but why did you tell me?"

Risa sighed exasperatedly again, a pattern becoming vexing on his part, "because, Satoshi is your friend and it's your job to find out as much information as you can about her from him and then tell us every single detail!"

"…Why can't you just ask her?"

"So that way we can find out if want to hang out with her or not!"

Daisuke was promptly pushed out the middle of the pit and back out to the hall again, forgotten without a second-glance as they tried guessing where she's from again. The last thing he heard as he scurried around the corner was "Uthbekithtan" a place he never wanted to find out where was located. He couldn't figure out what amazed him more, the interest in which the entire girl population of Azumano Middle had in this mystery blonde, or the information they managed to compile in less than 30 minutes.

He completely forgot, however, when he saw Riku. Apparently she caught sight of him as well because she was waving madly to him from 5 meters away across the crowded hallway. He managed to bump his way over to her, nearly losing his balance several times. He forgot all about the pain in his upper left arm, and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Where have you been?" chided Riku, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Your sister ambushed me, something about a new girl."

"Oh, that's probably why she disappeared the moment Leiko whispered something in her ear."

The redhead was astonished by her disinterest in the subject, making him appreciate Riku even more. The mere fact she wasn't like the rest of the hordes of girls scurrying around the middle school was comforting. It meant he didn't have to walk on egg shells went talking about certain things… except for Dark. Something he could soon hope to correct, otherwise he was stuck keeping secrets.

"I guess the best way to avoid them is to go to homeroom," Riku thought out loud, "they'll be in the halls for awhile debating the rumors about her."

Daisuke fully agreed with Riku's rationality since she was a girl and naturally knew what the others of her gender would be thinking. And Risa would also think that he was talking to Satoshi even though he technically wouldn't be.

----

Daisuke separated from Riku to visit his locker and get his books. He had successfully managed to stay away from anymore encounters with Risa and had proudly kept from being knocked into. He walked into Room II-B with his head confidently on his shoulders, that was, until he saw the object of everyone's attention.

The girl reclined leisurely in her desk with the chair tilted on its back legs and a pair of black leather shoes on the table. The morning light slanted from the window reflected in her… well, golden hair since there was no other way to describe it. Her eyes were closed serenely, and a pair of chunky black headphones engulfed her ears, connected by a thick cord to a CD player on the desktop. Her limbs were long and lean. So were her fingers, which were suspended in the air between chair and floor. What Daisuke noticed the most was that she wasn't wearing a girl's uniform, but a guy's, and it was rather baggy on her.

He kept his eyes set on the new girl as he sat down, waiting for her to move, but was startled out of his trance by Takeshi.

"Damn she's hot."

"Excuse me?" asked Daisuke, who always thought he was prepared for Takeshi's directness, but never fully was.

"The blonde," explained Takeshi, "she looks great."

"Takeshi," sighed Masahiro, "what is it with you and blondes?"

"Its not my fault if they just happened to be dropdead gorgeous," justified the teenager, "besides, I think I have a chance with this one."

"You're lucky ifa girl accidentally looks at you, let alonecomes you near her."

"Stop putting me down, I could get any girl I wanted if I tried hard enough. I just don't want to waste my time."

Masahiro shook his head and sighed as if he had given up. Daisuke glanced over to Satoshi, to see how he was holding up in the situation. And much to his surprise, Satoshi looked down right pissed. Satoshi, who was usually detached from all his surroundings, was fuming.

Daisuke thought about going to talk to the blue-haired boy, but was cut off by the bell. Students poured into the door, many gossiping girls and dazed boys. Few dared to sit in the vicinity of the blonde, but starring wasn't considered vulgar. It wasn't until the noise settled to a hum that the teacher tried to capture the teenagers' attention.

"We have a new student today," stated the teacher, as if the children were oblivious to the fact, "if you would please introduce yourself."

Chairs screeched on the floor as people turned to more openly gawk at the girl. At first she didn't respond, eyes still closed, but then they lazily opened, revealing dark brown eyes, almost black. She slowly removed the headphones so they dangled around her neck, and raised her head so she starred directly at the teacher.

"Camilla Silvano," the girl said in a remarkably flat, disinterested voice, "or Hiwatari Camilla as my registration would read."

Everyone waited for her to continue, but she seemed not to want to say anything more, just trained her lifeless, haunting gaze on the teacher. Her emotionless face reminded Daisuke of a porcelain doll, beautiful but creepy. The uneasiness caused the teacher to clear her throat several times, and wringe her hands, until she finally claimed it was time to start the lesson. Chairs moved back into position and Takeshi leaned over his desk to whisper "pretty freaky" into Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke looked back and saw the new girl, Camilla, had put away her CD player and was now starring with her hollow eyes out the window. 'Sothis isSatoshi's new sister,' he thought. He felt there was something more to her than just being weird, but he didn't know what. So he focused onhis mathinstead, hoping that the eerie feeling would go away soon.

**TBC…**


End file.
